LA VENTANA
by Daniela Taylor Black
Summary: Mis sueños se han hecho cada vez mas frecuentes. Mis fantasías se han hecho cada vez mas intensas. El deseo de cumplirlas se ha hecho cada vez es mas fuerte y la posibilidad de hacerlas realidad, se ha hecho cada vez mas factible.


Mis sueños se han hecho cada vez mas frecuentes. Mis fantasías se han hecho cada vez mas intensas. El deseo de cumplirlas se ha hecho cada vez es mas fuerte y la posibilidad de hacerlas realidad, se ha hecho cada vez mas factible.

**LA VENTANA**

Despertó un poco sobre saltada y preguntando que hora es. Se había quedado dormida junto a mi cuando estabamos alrededor de la fogata. Había sido una reunión de consejo y se llevó a cabo en el acantilado alrededor del fuego. Los líderes de la reservacion estaban interesados en que Bella escuchara nuestras leyendas para que supiera el por qué de nuestra enemistad con los frios, Pensaban que de esta manera ella analizaría la situación y terminaría con esa relación de una vez por todas. Pero ellos no la conocen como yo, ella es terca y obstinada y le gusta dar la contra.

Comenzó a buscar en su pantalon el teléfono celular. Le dije que se tranquilizara, que aun no era media noche y yo ya le había llamado al inutil de su novio. Se sorprendió.

—Toma —le regresé el celular rosando levemente su mano, de nuevo me estremesí.

—¿Has llamado a Edward en mi lugar?

—Supuse que podría pasar un rato más contigo si jugaba bien mis cartas.

En ese mismo instante llegamos justo a los límites de la reservación, ahí estaba ese imbecil. Maldito chupasangre. Se que él me está leyendo la mente en estos momentos asi que lo único que tengo en ella es lo mucho que lo detesto.

—Gracias, Jake —me lo dijo sonriente—. Te lo agradezco de verdad, y también por haberme invitado esta noche. Ha sido… Wow, ha sido algo realmente especial.

El espectro en cuestion caminaba de un lado a otro, impaciente y con el ceño fruncido. Supongo que de la misma manera en que lo pongo yo cada vez que lo veo.

—Vaya, no es tan paciente, ¿verdad? —Detuve el auto—. Vete ya, pero vuelve pronto, ¿si?

—Seguro, Jake — en cuanto abrió la puerta comenzó a tiritar de frio.

—Duerme bien, Bella. No te preocupes por nada. Estaré vigilándote toda la noche.

—No, Jake. Descansa un poco. Estaré bien.

—Si, si.

—Buenas noches, Jake. Gracias.

—Buenas noches, Bella. — claro que no descansaría, hoy me tocaba cuidar su casa. Así lo habíamos convenido con los frios. Turnarnos para protegerla de Victoria y de quien la estuviera asechando y no pensaba dejar de hacerlo. Pero no estaré demaciado cerca. No esta sería peligroso.

La vi subir al auto, vi sonreir a ese imbecil como su hubiera logrado un triunfo. Pobre diablo. No sabe que el triunfo lo acabo de vivir hace un rato yo. Porque cuando mi Bella se quedó dormida lo hizo recargada en mi hombro y esa fue una sensacion increible… Pero al sentir su contacto mi corazon se aceleró. No pude evitar las risitas y miradas de burla.

_Y una vez terminada la sesión no me atreví a moverla, no quería despertarla, quería sentirla así, junto a mí, de pronto poco a poco ella se fue deslizando hasta quedar su cabeza sobre mis piernas y una mano sobre mi rodilla. Yo me quedé petrificado, no sabía que hacer. Mi respiracion se hizo un poco complicada y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar. Los líderes ya se habían retirado pero los que deseaba que lo hicieran no tenían para cuando. _

—_Que bien Jake… ya quedó justo donde la querías. Auuuuu!_

—_«¡Cállate pendejo! —le aventé a Embry una roca que estaba junto a mi. —Te puede oir.»_

—_«Es verdad. Tooooodos sabemos tus sueños y fantasías y tooooodos son igual de húmedos»._

—_«Y muy ardientes!»_

—_«¡Ya lárguense a la fregada….! Todos!»_

_Y se fueron, no sin antes aventar un sin fin de aullidos y "provechos". Malditos imbeciles. Sentí mucha vergüenza, pero por que era verdad. Todo lo que hago desde que la conocí es pensar en las mil formas en que podría estar con ella, y despues de la licantropia ha sido peor. Y es una maldición el que todos estemos conectados mentalmente. No había nada de privacidad. NADA. _

_Dejé apoyada una mano sobre la arena y con la otra comencé a acariciar su cabello. Era sedoso. Que bella es. Era la primera vez que la miraba dormir y se ve tan hermosa. Seguí acariciando su cabello, enterré mis dedos en su nuca y jalé suavemente. Ella gimió y se estremeció un poco. Mi mano bajó temblorosamente a su brazo, mis caricias cambiaron de roce a leves presiones. Tuve que empezar a respirar con la boca abierta. _

_Tomé su mano y la levanté despacio y la besé. Y despues acaricie lentamente mi rostro y mis labios con ella mientras cerraba los ojos imaginando que ella lo hacia de manera conciente. De pronto se movio. Dejé su mano donde estaba y vi como lentamente mi amor se dio la vuelta quedando su rostro hacia mi. Volvi a acariciarla y volvi a sujetarle la nunca. Mis mano bajó no solo a su brazo sino a su cintura y su pierna… y volvió a estremecerse. _

_Yo no estaba seguro de poder controlarme. Así que decí levantarme de ahí de una buena vez. Tomé a Bella entre mis brazos y me levanté. Emitió un sonido que no se que quiso decir. Yo no tengo experiencias con chicas pero parecia que se quejaba, que le agradaba o no se que demonios. Solo sentí como que se quiso acurrucar en mi pecho y la repegué a él. Mi corazón estaba aun mas acelerado y mi boca mas abierta. _

_Caminé con ella alejándome del acantilado acercandome a mi auto. Abri con dificultad la puerta del copiloto y la senté en él y le puse el cinturon de seguridad y al hacerlo… Dios… al hacerlo… senti sus labios tan cerca que no pude evitar rosarlos con los mios. Y me quedé en ellos por unos momentos. Nunca habia besado a nadie. Y la besé una y otra vez. Y mi Bella seguia dormida. Queria detener el reloj, queria estar mas tiempo con ella pero se que ese infeliz estaría esperando su llamada. Y tuve un pequeño inconveniente. Tenia que sacar el celular de su pantalon. Tuve que tocarla, tuve que urgar en sus bolsas para poderlo encontrar y en cada intento mi corazon se descontrolaba mas. _

_Busqué en la bosa de atrás y ahí estaba. Metí la mano en ella y fue maravillosa la sensacion de rosar su cadera. Era por demás. Tenía que controlarme y arrancar con ella a toda velocidad o llamarle al maldito chupasangre explicandole que seguiamos en la reunion pero que ella se habia quedado dormida y en un rato mas la llevaba al punto de encuentro. Sopese las dos opciones inclinandome por la mejor. Le llamé. Yo creo que aun no terminaba de marcar el último numero cuando contestó:_

—_Amor_

—_Disculpa si te decepciono pero no. _

—_¡¿Qué pasó con Bella? ¡¿Por qué demonios me estas llamando tú?_

—_¡Hey hey… solo te llamo por cortesia! No tengo ninguna obligacion en hacerlo. _

—_¿Qué pasa con ella?_

—_No le pasa nada, solo te aviso que se quedó dormida y esta reunion aun no termina asi que te la llevaré un rato mas. _

—_Mira mugroso perro… si me estas ocultando algo… si acaso le pasó algo estás en graves problemas. _

—_Escucha maldito chupasangre, te repito que no tengo ninguna obligación en avisarte, solo lo hice para que ella no tuviera problemas. Me importa un bledo lo que tu pienses y no me asustan tus amenazas. —Y colgué._

_Ahora si, tenía un cierto tiempo para estar con ella y tenía que aprovecharlo al maximo. Despues de esto no se que me vaya a suceder. _

_La volví a tomar en mis brazos y y me senté en el asiento trasero dejándola sobre mi regazo. Volvi a tomarla de la nuca y acerqué mis labios a los de ella. Y la volvi a besar. Sus labios eran tan dulces. Abrí un poco su boca… su saliva era deliciosa. Bajé mis labios por su mejilla y por su cuello. Huele delicioso tambien. Mi mano temblaba, la acaricié su brazo derecho, era lo unico que me atrevía a hacer. _

_Me aparté un poco para intentar respirar al menos un poco mejor y pude ver como su pecho subia y bajaba con su respiracion. Estaba profundamente dormida. Puse mi mano en su cadera y la bajé a su pierna y comencé a acariciarla de arriba abajo. Y volvi a besarla. Se que lo hago torpemente, se que soy un inexperto pero como deseaba hacerlo. Desde siempre, desde que la vi en aquella fogata con sus amigos. Hace mas de un año._

_Y como dicen mis amigos. Todos mis sueños y fantasias son con ella y son muy humedos. Me fui a su cuello nuevamente mientras mi mano torpe intentaba desabrochar su chamarra. El ziper bajó rapido, pero tuve que luchar con los botones de la blusa que estaba debajo. Mi mano cada vez temblaba mas, no puedo entender como es que no ha despertado. Tal vez se siente agusto con mi temperatura porque jamás podrá sentir frio a mi lado. _

_Tan diferente que es con él. Yo se que él no puede abrazarla como lo estoy haciendo yo, tambien se que no puedo besarla como lo estoy haciendo yo. Un abrazo la mataria y un beso la congelaria. Ay amor… si me eligieras a mi, seria el hombre mas feliz del planeta y te haria la mujer mas feliz de toda la existencia. Porque yo si podria satisfacerte de todas las maneras posibles. No se que pasaria si despertara en estos momentos._

_Un minuto mas tarde pude abrir su blusa. Mi reaccion no pudo esperar. Inmediatamente senti que el cuerpo de mi amor estaba sobre una parte dura del mío. En cierto modo me estaba lastimando pero no quería quitarla de ahí. Me acerqué lenta y torpemente a sus bellos pechos. Su sosten era de color negro y se veía no solo hermosa sino demaciado sensual. _

_La levanté un poco, solo lo suficiente para que mi boca alcanzara la union de ese delicioso manjar. No me atrevería a mas. Como deseaba que ella estuviera conciente y disfrutara de estos momentos como lo hago yo. Pero se que no es posible. Se que si se diera cuenta, me mata. _

_Pasó no se cuanto rato mas y yo solo me dediqué a besarla y disfrutarla. Mi exitacion seguia cada vez mas incontrolable llegó un momento en que tuve que levantarla un poco porque me corrí y no queria mancharla. La apreté contra mi pecho y ahogué mi grito en su cuello. No podia regular la respiracion, estaba demaciado agitado. Sali del auto para llevarla nuevamente al asiento delantero. Le puse el cinturon de seguridad y la besé de nuevo. Me enderecé, cerré la puerta y me quedé un rato fuera del auto controlando la respiracion._

Fue cuando terminó el mejor momento que he pasado a su lado, pero lo malo es que ella ni cuenta se dio y ni se dará.

Dejé el carro en la casa y me perdi en el bosque en dos pies. Queria seguir pensando en lo que habia sentido hace un rato. Y no queria que los demas lo supieran. _—Ay Isabella, no puedo imaginarme lo que hubiera sido si hubieras estado conciente_.

Me habia venido con ella en brazos, habia sido una gran sensacion, yo siempre lo habia hecho en la soledad de mi cuarto o en la regadera, imaginandola conmigo, ya fuera en mi cama, en el bosque, en la playa, pero sintiendola tan mia. Pero todo es como ellos dice: sueños y fantasías.

Dejé esos pensamientos y llené la cabeza con la imagen de Victoria y con otro de mis sueños:acabar con el maldito chupasangre. Era en lo unico que debia pensar porque estaré vigilando la casa de Bella y ese infeliz está ahí dentro. Siento un poco de tranquilidad porque se que no puede acercarse mucho a ella.

Asi han sido estos dias, cuidandola aunque no me vea y esperando su visita. Y hoy vino, estuve esperandola con mucha ilusion. Pero las cosas no estan saliendo como creí:

Le habia declarado mi amor y me dijo que tambien me queria pero que no estaba enamorada de mi. Le dije que la amaba y que deseaba que me eligiera a mi en vez de a él. Intentó irse pero no se lo permiti, le dije que si queria que me alejara de ella lo haria y de manera total y definitiva pero me dijo que tampoco queria eso. No la entiendo. Es mezquina y cruel pero le dije que mientras ella quisiera yo permaneceria a su lado. Aunque no fuera de la manera que yo deseaba. Ella solo me repetía una y otra vez que solo lo amaba a él y que era su mundo. Yo le recordé que no era verdad. Que el habia perdido ese titulo en el momento que la dejó y que ahora yo formaba tambien parte de ese mundo.

Me acerqué mas y acaricié su mejilla pero me aventó la mano de un manotazo.

—¿Crees que podrías comportarte por lo menos un poquito mejor?— se escuchaba molesta pero se que se estremesió. Ella se estremesió con mi caricia. Lo senti.

—No. Tú decides, Bella. Puedes tenerme como soy, con mi mala conducta incluida, o nada...

—Eres mezquino.

—Y tú también.

Me miró confundida, apretó los labios, se que queria decirme una sarta de cosas pero no lo hizo. Solo balbuceó.

—Tienes razón

Se miraba graciosamente molesta. Porque se que aunque quiera no puede enojarse conmigo totalmente, porque se que me necesita de la manera que sea, me necesita. Me miró muy sería como si dudara y mordió su labio inferior. Las escenas con ella dentro de mi auto se hicieron presente. No podia olvidar lo cerca que la habia tenido aquel día. No podia olvidar como la besé y sobre todo no podia olvidar todo lo que me habia hecho sentir, asi que sujeté con firmeza su barbilla, no queria que apartara su mirada de mi..

—Estaré aquí, luchando por ti, hasta que tu corazón deje de latir, Bella. No olvides que tienes otras opciones.

—Pero yo no las quiero, y los latidos de mi corazón están contados, Jacob. El tiempo casi se ha acabado.

—Razón de más para luchar, y luchar duro ahora que aún puedo. —aquel dia tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba dormida, pero hoy no y queria que sintiera lo que yo habia sentido en ese momento

No le permití hablar, ya no pude contenerme. Estampé mis labios sobre los de ella silenciando su protesta, mientras le sujetaba la nuca con la mano libre, la besé con desesperacion. No podia hacerlo de otra manera. La deseaba, la deseaba enormemente y queria que sintiera algo de todo lo que podria vivir conmigo. Ella puso sus manos en mi pecho como si quisiera detenerlo o empujarlo, la verdad ni supe cual era su intencion. Comenzó a hacer una especie de gruñido. Estaba molesta pero igual abrio sus labios y por fin pude probar mejor su sabor. Sus labios y ahora su abundante saliva eran muy dulces. Metí la lengua y la senti estremecer. Ella me correspondio por unos instantes pero de un momento a otro se puso rigida.

Dejó caer los brazos a los costados y se quedó inmóvil, yo me calmé. Mi desesperacion de pronto desaparecio y solo me dediqué a besarla suave y lentamente. Al fin de cuentas mi lengua seguia dentro de su boca.

Unos momentos mas me hice hacia atrás para poder respirar y la miré a los ojos. Presioné dulcemente mis labios contra los suyos de nuevo, una, dos, tres veces. Ella seguia rigida. Y me aparté.

—¿Ya has terminado?.

—Sí.— lo dije cerrando los ojos y soltando un prolongado suspiro.

De pronto la escuché gritar. Me habia golpeado el rostro y se habia lastimado la mano y lo mas gracioso es que ni cuenta me di. Pobre, brincaba de un lado a otro. En contra de su voluntad la llevé a su casa. Y de camino le dije que estaba seguro que habia notado la diferencia entre un beso mio y besar una piedra. Pero es tan obstinada que no lo aceptó.

—Lo que pasa es que estás enfadada. No tengo ninguna experiencia en esta clase de cosas, pero a mí me ha parecido increíble.

—Puaj

—Esta noche te vas a acordar. Cuando él crea que duermes, tú vas a estar sopesando tus opciones.

—Si me acuerdo de ti esta noche, será sólo porque tenga una pesadilla.

—Piensa en cómo sería, Bella, sólo eso. No tendrías que cambiar en nada por mi causa, sabes que a Charlie le haría feliz que me eligieras a mí y yo podría protegerte tan bien como tu vampiro, quizás incluso mejor... Además, yo te haría feliz, Bella. Hay muchas cosas que él no puede darte y yo sí. Apuesto a que él ni siquiera puede besar igual que yo por miedo a herirte, y yo nunca, nunca lo haría, Bella.

—No puedo ser feliz sin él, Jacob.

—Jamás lo has intentado. Cuando te dejó, te aferraste a su ausencia en cuerpo y alma. Podrías ser feliz si lo dejaras. Lo serías conmigo.

—No quiero ser feliz con nadie que no sea él.

—Tú sólo piensa en ello, Bella.

—No.

—Lo harás esta noche, y yo estaré pensando en ti igual que tú en mí.

Entramos a su casa y en unos minutos llego el maldito chupasangre. Tuvo a bien amenazarme si volvia a tocarla… JA!... yo solo tenia en la mente el momento que acababa de pasar. Ella sigue enojada y según no quiere volverme a ver. Por favor. Si la senti estremserese y se que no podra dejar de pensar en mi porque por primera vez supo lo que era un beso. Porque por primera vez sintió que se le erizo la piel y no de frío. Yo la senti. El cabello de su nunca se erizó mientras la besaba. Aunque lo niegue y reniegue. Y si me correspondió el beso pero tiene que decir que no. Tiene que decir que queria apartarme porque de lo contrario su flamante novio se dará cuenta de que es conmigo con quien quiere estar y ella no quiere tener problemas con él. No importa. Nada ni nadie podria quitarme esa sensacion de la cabeza y de mi cuerpo.

Esta noche les toca hacer guardia a Jared y Paul porque el inutil de Cullen irá a alimentarse… que conveniente. Pero resulta que para beneplacito de mis camaradas, yo los cubriré, y no necesito a nadie mas. Pero ella no lo sabe. Asi que he decidido observarla.

Estoy escondido entre los arboles y no alcanza a verme, debo agradecer que no hay nadie en fase en este momento asi que nadie sabe de mis buenas intenciones. La veo asomarse por la ventana. La abre y saca la cabeza asomandose para ambos lados. La cierra de nuevo pero regresa a abrirla. Supongo que es por si el se arrepiente y no va a cazar. Pero para mi buena suerte, el ya esta a muchas millas de aquí.

Se que lo hará, se que pesará en ese beso. En ese apasionado beso. Tanto como yo lo hago. Espero a que apague la luz. Y lo hace. Salgo de fase y me subo al primer arbol en los limites del bosque. Que hermoso espectaculo. La oscuridad no es ninguna limitacion a mi vista, ni a mis sentidos. Entra su habitacion enredada en una toalla. Se acerca de nuevo a la ventana y titubea si cerrarla o no. Vuelve a dejarla abierta.

Camina hacia la puerta pero se regresa a los pies de su cama y deja caer la toalla… yo tengo que abrir la boca para poder respirar mejor. Su cabello esta escurriendo por sus hombros y las gotas corren por cada uno de sus pezones… eso los hace endurecerse… Tengo que tragar saliva trato de tomar el mayor aire posible porque siento que me estoy ahogando. Que cuerpo tan hermoso, es escultural. Sus pechos apetitosos y firmes, sus curvas… su monte… sus piernas… todo su cuerpo es increible. Asi como increible es el que yo esté espiandola de esta manera. Pero ya estoy aquí y no pienso irme. Me agarro fuerte de una rama con una mano y la otra la pongo sobre el frente de mi pantalon corto en la parque que ya estoy sintiendo crecer.

Por un momento la pierdo de vista y regresa a mi panorama con algo en sus manos. Es ropa. —_No… porque_?— pero no se la pone… la deja sobre la cama y se mete bajo las sabanas. Ya no puedo verla bien. Tengo que hacer algo y ya.

Decido aventar un troso de madera a la luz mercurial, ella se asusta y se envuelve de nuevo en la toalla y sale de su habitacion. En ese momento sale Charlie de casa y se asoma a ver. Regresa a dentro y escucho que le dice que no se preocupe. Que algun chamaco maloso rompio la lampara y que la reportara inmediatamente. Ja… ese chamaco maloso soy yo.

Una vez mas entra a su habitacion pero se pone la camiseta que habia dejado en su cama. Y se acuesta. La veo parpadear, la veo perder la vista en el techo. Pone sus manos sobre su regazo entrelazando y soltando sus dedos. Veo que no sabe que hacer. Parece como di dudara…. Claro que está dudando. Tiene dudas de su decisión. En ese momento cierra los ojos y los deja asi por unos rato.

De pronto, avienta el edredón con los pies hacia un lado y levanta su camiseta hasta sacarla por su cuello… otra vez el mejor espectaculo que podia presenciar. Es endemoniadamente hermosa. Pero quería el mejor lugar, queria ser el primero de la fila, asi que bajé de ese arbol y me fui sigilozamente al que está justo frente a su ventana. No tenia porque temer, estaba nublado, no habia siquiera estrellas y la luz mercurial habia desaparecido hasta mañana.

Tuve que abrir la boca una vez mas para poder respirar. Mi corazon se podia escuchar hasta la reservacion. Estaba totalmente descontrolado. Y la parte de mi cuerpo que mas la anhela… ya habia tomado vida propia. Ella comenzó a apretar y a acariciar sus senos de manera suave. Los rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos. Y ya estaban completamente alterados. Podia observar su rigidez y la escuché gemir. Yo ya no podia estar a mas de dos metros de ella asi que con sumo cuidado y aprovechando la oscuridad total de su cuato… entré.

Soy demaciado sigiloso, soy demaciado silencioso, soy un lobo intentando cazar a su presa. Me paré frente a su cama. No podia hacer nada mas. Esto es simplemente fabuloso, va mas allá de cualquier sueño o fantasia. Estoy frente al amor de mi vida y ella está totalmente desnuda. Hermosa, bella, parece una diosa y esta diosa está haciendose estremecer ella misma. Puedo ver las montañas de sus pechos, puedo ver el monte de su intimidad y puedo ver con los ojos muy abiertos como dobla y abre sus piernas para mi espectaculo personal.

Mi amor fue bajando lentamente su mano derecha hacia su vientre y yo hice lo mismo. Y comprobé una vez mas la dureza de mi miembro. Si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de rosarla con ësto". Pero ella no necesitaba nada mas que sus propias manos. Siguio acariciando y apretando su seno izquierdo y comenzo a restregar su mano derecha en su vagina. Ya se me hizo agua la boca y me doy cuenta de que me estoy restregando yo tambien y "esto" ya aumentó aun mas su tamaño.

Ella sigue tallándose… introduce un dedo y luego lo saca para seguir moviendolo en medio de sus labios vaginales. Yo no puedo alcanzar la respiracion me tengo que detener porque creo que voy a venirme. Pero esto se pone cada vez mejor. Nuevamente sube su mano a sus pechos y vuelve a rosar sus pezones con las yemas. Y de pronto sube la mano a su boca y saca su hermosa y roja lengua para lamerla toda. Baja ambas manos de nuevo a su intimidad y abre sus rosados labios con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha comienza a buscar algo… la verdad no se que es solo se que de pronto detiene los movimientos sube su mano hacia su boca y mete los dedos en ella y los llena de saliva inmediatamente despues los vuelve a colocar entre sus apetesibles labios vaginales y comienza un movimiento circular que nunca pude imaginar que existía…

Comienza a gemir, y se arquea… abre mas las piernas a tal grado que no queda nada… absolutamente nada oculto de su intimidad frente a mi. Tengo que contenerme las ganas de prenderme de "esos" labios y lamerlos una y otra vez. Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no prenderme de esos pechos… tan blancos y esos pezones tan rosados y tan duros y chuparlos y chuparlos hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Tengo que controlar la pasion que me carcome por dentro para no abrirle mas las piernas y meter mi dureza en ese orificio que me está invitando a ser penetrado. Tengo que contener este deseo que me quema como el mismo infierno para no embestirla de la manera mas salvaje y hacerla gritar mi nombre mil veces. Tengo que controlar todo lo que pueda sentir por su cuerpo… para mi maldita desgracia no me atrevo a tomarla a la fuerza y tengo que conformarme con seguir tallandome yo solo, y ya no se que hacer con todo esto que siento, estoy muy exitado y que tengo que sacar mi bulto que ya no me cabe en el pantaloncillo. Abri el boton y el cierre lo mas rapido que pude para poder liberar mi miembro mas parado que nunca. _Dios… todo lo que esta mujer me provoca y sin tocarla._

Ella sigue tallando su intimidad y sus gemidos se volvieron jadeos. Los mios los tuve que contener mientras subia y bajaba fuertemente lo que rodeaba con mi mano.

Una vez mas subio los dedos a su boca y los llenó de saliva para bajarlos a la fuente de su placer. Y siguio moviendolo en circulos, jadeaba mas fuerte, se contorcionó hasta quedar su cara casi totalmente hacia tras mirando a la cabecera de su cama y lo que escuché me llevó al extasis…

—Jacob… Jacob… mmm Jacob.

¡Si pensó en mi… si supo la diferencia…! Ya no pude contenerme… me corrí en ese mismo momento… mi mano quedó escurriendo y lo unico que hice fue secarla en mi pantalon… pero esto no quedó ahí. Comenzó a mover sus dedos mas rapido, fue estirando sus piernas hasta quedar completamente rigida y jadeó tan fuerte que me sorprendió que Charlie no subiera corriendo para ver que le sucedía.

Me fui a la pared del fondo ella abrio sus hermosos ojos y siguio mirando al techo. Sus pechos subian y bajaban violentamente por su agitada respiracion. Tragó en seco y su respiracion se fue regulando lentamente. Unos minutos mas el espectaculo inició de nuevo y la funcion fue la misma y yo me volvi a correr… mi pantalon ya quedó muy manchado.

Pero lo que me hace mas feliz de todo esto es que no creo que el maldito haya tenido oportunidad de nada igual. Y ya no me importó lo que sucediera despues. Tal vez no sea yo al que elija, pero estos recuerdos estaran conmigo por toda la eternidad. Porque se que ella si piensa en mi, por que se que ella despertó sus pasiones gracias a mi, porque con todo lo que ella está experimentando en estos momentos será muy dificil tomar una decisión. Y con eso estoy mas que satisfecho.

El piensa que todo lo que pudiera ver en mi cabeza son solo mis sue;os y mis fantasias que ve imposibles de realizar…. Pero lo que no sabe o no quiere creer es que cada vez que el se larga… yo la vigilo y formo parte de sus fantasías. Ya no entro a su habitacion pero si encontré una mejor vista en uno de los arboles sobre limite del bosque y la ventana ha sido mi amiga mas fiel… pues como ella, como sus piernas… siempre está abierta para mi mejor espectáculo personal.


End file.
